


Angel kisses

by Mywritingcorner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader is one of my fave Readers to write, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Sigils, Sleepy!John, falling asleep, i wrote this on the bus, sorry - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywritingcorner/pseuds/Mywritingcorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John falls asleep on Angel!Reader after an exhausting hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel kisses

Gently your fingers danced across John's shoulder and back as he slowly drifted off to sleep. His head laid on your chest, forehead resting against the crook of you neck.   
You turned your head slightly to press a tender kiss on his hair line while you started to draw a new sigil on his upper back, this time for good dreams and an uninterrupted sleep. He smiled and pulled you even closer.   
The warm and silky feeling of your grace followed your fingers as you drew the symbol. John's lower back was already full of sigils for protection against most kinds of evil, be it a demon or another angel. It was your way of leaving a mark on him and showing everyone else who was watching over John.   
Another kiss was pressed into his hair as his breathing evened out more and his body became slightly heavier on yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! This is something very sorry I wrote on the go but I thought I'd post it c: maybe this is gonna be a series but the chapters will most likely be unrelated.  
> Please leave comments, kudos or anything else c:


End file.
